Someone like You
by Panda-chanchan
Summary: Ryuuga was always uncaring about whatever happened to Kenta, but what was he thinking inside? When something goes wrong, Ryuuga realizes that there was always someone he cared about - Kenta. IT'S NOT ROMANCE Even though the summary makes it sound like it is...bleh ! For Chaos's Character Mash-Up contest. YES I KNOW I STOLE THE TITLE FROM ADELE'S SONG LOL


_I was only joking when I said I allowed him to come with me to practice, but when I thought he'd give up and leave someday, I was wrong. _

_He was stubborn. He followed me no matter where he went and I was surprised, but still unwilling to bow down to my subconscious which said to give this mere boy a chance. Whenever he looked up at me with those pathetic, weak eyes, I'd scoff at him, showing him to just let go._

_Nevertheless, he is now one of the world's most important protectors._

_Looking down, I see a bunch of people surround him, asking him for his valuable advice. _

_Pfft. I don't whether I should feel proud for him or whatsoever, but at least he has shown me his strong heart and determination. Even though now I still don't understand how I was touched by his "folly" before I died, it seems that carrying on my legendary legacy to him was a wise choice. _

_Anyway, besides him, I would never think of anyone else to carry on my status as the Legend Blader of Summer. _

_Kenta's grown into it._

* * *

BOOM!

A loud explosion came from the heart of the forest as the so-called Legend Blader to-be lay on the floor, scarred, with his bey shattered beside him.

The green haired boy struggled to stand up, feebly collecting his bey and forcing himself to train again.

A silver-haired teen set his cold gaze upon him, observing the boy's each and every move for any "mistakes"; and when the boy_ did _do something wrong, he'd cruelly cast his bey at him, not caring about whether such treatment would kill the boy or not.

Or perhaps, killing the boy would be a good choice.

The teen was "torturing" him by forcing him to stay up overnight to practice his strength. Boys, at his age, generally should feel like dying right now - from releasing so much of their internal energy adding on the fatigue from staying up awake all night - because kids like him should rest more and stay at home and go sulk in a corner for how foolish he was to follow such a "mentor", like Ryuuga.

But instead, this boy wasn't a pussy like he once was when the teen first met him, he was becoming a true warrior, growing stronger every single day, and even a strong blader like Ryuuga could feel the boy's every single thread of his aura gleam up with power.

And, it was beginning to threaten him - even if the Dragon Emperor didn't show it on his face.

_Ah, the mere weakling seems to amaze me with such stunning improvement every day! I seem to have wrongly percieved that he was a wimp and a defeatist, and I can't argue that he's facing his weaknesses and has grown a desire for power since he learnt about the Legend Bladers. It seems as he is more than I thought he would be. It looks that I was foolish to underestimate him._

The clashing and banging still went on as Ryuuga's mind was rolling. He was losing his concentration on examining the boy's every move, and his focus was beginning to spread -

"Ryuuga!"

Ryuuga looked down with his usual emotionless expression, and found the boy had not only stopped training, but had also stood in front of him, his face worried, as if the boy could read his mind. Usually, people would just say they're okay, but instead, Ryuuga growled at the boy, and pushed him away. The boy squeaked, falling back as the force pushed him away from his mentor.

Then, the silver haired teen just walked away, leaving the green-haired boy lying on the ground alone.

The boy looked up at his mentor, his figure growing more and more distant. He knew that his mentor had some sort of soft spot...

* * *

Dusk came and the two silliouettes crossed the horizon, a taller one in front, and a shorter one far back, who's figure was hunched over in fatigue.

Training was temporaily over for the boy, as he could finally rest after two continuous, hard days.

By the time they arrived at their camping place, the boy automatically sat on the floor, and took a breath of relief.

"Phew, what a day." breathed the boy.

Ryuuga just glared at the boy for a moment before leaving him without a sound.

When the boy looked up, he found Ryuuga was leaving, and immediately stood up, then asked, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Ryuuga stopped to look behind, his golden eyes on the boy. Ryuuga knew that the boy was nuisance. All this must have been what his friends have taught him - to care. But for a solitary being like Ryuuga, care wasn't necessary.

The teen simply turned away from the boy, only replying him one word, "Out." before he went someplace else.

The boy stared at the figure in front of him, and was somehow worried, but then thought to himself that Ryuuga was out to find some food for them anyway, so the boy went to collect some twigs and sticks for the campfire.

_Yumiya Kenta - Legend Blader._

Ryuuga had been staring at his reflection in the moonlit lake for some time now. The environment around him was tranquil - well, almost tranquil since the cicadas were chirping in the surroundings. The landscape around him was nothing but darkness but the moon, the trees' feathered silliouttes swayed softly in the blissful breeze.

It was perfect - no one but him, standing in front of a lake doing nothing but staring at his reflection.

_Kenta...Legend Blader.._

Ryuuga shook his head_._

_What was I thinking? How could I let a mere boy take over my name? I don't need any of his petty care. He's just a mere boy, nothing but a wimp! How could I even..._

Then the words in his mind trailed off.

For all his life, the Dragon Emperor had relied on nothing but himself, and what he believed in was power. He wouldn't let himself to hand himself over to a mere boy like-

Kenta.

Before the Dragon Emperor could think of anything else, he felt as if he heard a faint "BANG!" from somewhere in the woods. He _anxiously_ looked to the source of the sound and began running to it.

Now this is something a _Dragon Emperor _wouldn't do.

When Ryuuga had reached the source, he smelt fire. On his far right, he found the boy lying on the ground, with ashes and dust smeared all over his clothes and cloak. Looking to the boy's left, he saw debris scattered all over the floor, all burning with fire.

Ryuuga bit his lip, took a deep breath, and walked towards the boy. The boy curled into a fetal postion, and looked seemingly unconscious, and the more Ryuuga looked at the boy, the more he wanted him to wake up, and sit up in front of him with that stupid grin of his.

Ryuuga subconsciously kicked the boy. No answer.

He kicked the boy again. And still there was no answer.

_He's...dead?_

Ryuuga clenched his fist in angst.

Ryuuga give the boy a _hard_ kick.

"OW!"

The boy finally woke up, rubbing his back in pain. The boy finally sat up in front of the teen.

The teen was slightly shocked by the "resurrection" of the boy, but tried to keep a straight face about it.

"Kenta, what's all this about?" he asked, at the same time trying to threaten the boy.

The boy looked up at the teen with his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, I was trying to start a fire by using my bey to cook some fish I caught-"

"You caught fish?" The teen blurted.

The boy stuttered a bit, "-Um...Yeah! There was this little lake on the other side of the forest and I went there after I got some wood nearby, then I went to start the fire and at first it was okay, and after some time the fire was getting weaker and weaker, and so I tried a new way to make it burn more, and then...this."

He shrugged, and flashed the teen his usual stupid grin.

Ryuuga didn't reply.

The boy picked up a stick of fish beside him. "Oh, this one's ready!" He handed the stick to Ryuuga. "Want some?"

The teen gazed at the boy with his usual emotionless stare, then snatched the stick of fish from the boy's hand.

"You'd better get all this mess cleaned up, you understand?" barked the teen.

The boy did nothing but grin.

* * *

YAY! This my first (crappy) competition piece! Isn't that interesting?!

*Cicada sounds*

*grumbles* Oh well then...so it's for Chaos's Character Mash-up competiton. Ugh...I don't think I'm good at writing Ryuuga and Kenta. I mold them like two idiotic goofballs.

Please Review! *smile*


End file.
